Kikyou's Sorrow
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: CU. Kikyou's final moments through her eyes. Based off the episode where Kikyo officially died in "The Final Act". May she rest in peace.


**Author's Note: **I was inspired by this while listening to Kikyo's theme on a youtube video. Her theme song always made me want to cry, especially the song that was sung in episode 124 when she died again. This is strictly a one shot. I have no intension of making this longer than that. You should read this while listening to one of the videos with her theme music. It will help the flow.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own InuYasha or any of the copy righted characters that belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

x-x-x-x-x

Tears I could not shed. Pain I could not show. Emotions that were unknown. My clay body could not display this. No one knew the torment I went through everyday that I walked the curse path of destiny I was placed in again. I thought that when I died, my suffering was over. But I was wrong. The evil witch, Urasuea stole my ashes and revived me, placing part of my soul in this clay body.

Now as I lay in InuYasha's arms, on the brink of death once again, I feel at peace. It is warm, and the blossoms of the sakura trees that surround us flutter into my lap. Weakly, I picked up the small pink flower and held it to my face.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry.", I said as I dropped the sakura flower.

"Kikyo", he whispered in my ear.

"InuYasha, do you remember long before Naraku tore us apart?", I asked weakly.

"How could I ever forget that? Back then I was ready to become human and spend the rest of my life with you.", he said as tears threatened to shed.

"I have finally become an ordinary woman, InuYasha. Thanks to you.", I said closing my eyes.

"Kikyo...you were the first woman whom I have ever loved. And who has ever returned my feelings to me.", he said as a tear hit my face.

"InuYasha, I've never seen you cry before.", I said opening my eyes again.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. I was too late! I failed you for the 3rd time. Forgive me, Kikyo!", he said as more tears began to stream down his face.

"InuYasha, you came. That's enough for me.", I said smiling up at him and brushing the tears away weakly.

"Kikyo", InuYasha saggered.

His lips moved to mine and our final kiss was shared, tears streaming from both our eyes. Then, it was over. I am finally able to rest in peace.

x-x-x-x-x

Kikyo's head fell back as her eyes closed and her body was engulfed by a bright white light.

"Kikyo!", InuYasha called.

Then her body burst into white lights. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all stood, shock filling their faces. Her soul collectors took away the lights, passing over everyone as her final farewell. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as the light passed over her. Then she heard Kikyo's voice.

"Kikyo", Kagome whispered.

"_Kagome, you must take care of InuYasha in my place. Love him in ways that I was unable to. Guide him to the right path of life. Be there for him like I was unable to. Do not let Naraku tear you apart like he did to us. Help InuYasha through his struggle with my death. Be his comfort that he will need. Allow him to lean on you when he needs it most. Kagome, be better than I ever was._", her voice said.

"I understand...Kikyo.", Kagome said silently to herself.

Then the tears began to fall uncontrollably as Kagome approached InuYasha. When he turned and saw her tear streaked face, he embraced her.

"Kagome", InuYasha breathed.

"InuYasha", Kagome whispered

More tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she cried into InuYasha's haori.

**I have finally been set free. I am finally an ordinary woman. I can finally rest in peace. My sorrows have been lifted and now I leave the rest to Kagome. Take care of InuYasha, Kagome and be better than I was for him. He deserves that much.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note: **This brought tears to my eyes as I wrote it. I'll be the first to admit, I did not like Kikyo's character in the beginning but as I continued to read the manga and watch the anime, I was able to understand her more and put myself in her shoes. If you were her you would want what you had before it was torn from you. Try seeing it through her eyes.


End file.
